In Our Own Way, We All Crave Subjugation
by marohghar
Summary: Trained by the God of Mischief who now claims to be rehabilitated, a new recruit with an amazing ability is chosen to join the Avengers and help humanity, but her psychotic personality and love of war might send her in another direction. Warnings: Violence, "Gore" and Adult situations. Loki/OC
1. Blood

**Four years after the battle of New York a new threat seems to be closing in on earth, or at least that's what Asgard seems to think. Trained by the God of Mischief who now claims to be rehabilitated, A new recruit with an amazing ability is chosen to join the Avengers and help humanity, but her psychotic personality and love of war might send her in another direction.**

**I do not own any of the Marvel characters except for my OC.**

**This is my first story with actual plot so feel free to comment on it.**

**Warning: Explicit violence, Language, and sexual situations (which have a warning before them)**

**-Maro.**

* * *

"I got to take this, it's my boss" she said as she winked at the man that was being held captive by electrified cables and answered her phone. Her eyes were shining with joy as she played with the knife that was in her hand, and the smile that appeared across her face made the man in the bonds even more nervous. She was enjoying this.

"Yes?, I will soon be. How could I ever forget that? What do you think I am, amateur? Yes Fury, see you soon". She hanged up and looked back at the man, the pathetic little rat that was tied up in front of her. He had sold S.H.I.E.L.D information and now she had to dispose of him. Dull. "It was my boss, he wanted to know how you were doing" she smiled cynically as she slit's the man's jugular and blood spat all over her face and tank top. The man spontaneously combusted turning into ashes that 'magically' disappeared as she walked out of the warehouse and into a hot New York afternoon.

"Good thing I chose a warehouse close to the meeting" she said to herself while looking at the enormous building that stood a couple blocks from her, it read "Stark Tower" at the very top. She walked towards the Stark Tower in leather jeans and a white tank top, ignoring completely the fact that her clothes were stained with blood as well as her face, which was not much of a problem because she had placed a perception filter around her to keep people from freaking out.

"The Avengers" she whispered to herself before entering the building, she had known that she would eventually meet them given her 'ability', but she knew fury would've never made possible if the God of Mischief hadn't ask for her himself. To fury, the Avengers were a group of extraordinary people with extremely bad social skills, but adding a sociopath to the mix wasn't in his plans, especially one that was called "Picasso with a knife" at her back. She knew she was a great asset for S.H.I.E.L.D but saving the world, that wasn't her. She felt she was destined for more than to save humanity.

She went inside the building and immediately a voice greeted her: "Hello Miss Holmes, welcome to Stark Tower. the Avengers are waiting for you in the meeting room, get into the elevator and I will take you to them"

"Jarvis I suppose, thank you" she said as she went into the elevator, she had changed her name after she discovered her ability in order to protect her family, she had thought the last name Holmes suited her, because of both, the detective and the serial killer.

The doors of the elevator opened and she knew Jarvis must've told them of her presence since she heard the voice of Natasha Romanoff saying:"She is the best at torture, and she's your girl if you need to dispose of a person of interest, they call her 'Picasso with a knife' they said she has a saying 'A flayed man…'

"Holds no secrets" Holmes interrupted her, "I got that from A Game Of Thrones, thank you Agent Romanoff it is an honor coming from you, The Black Widow" She grinned at Natasha and looked at Loki who was sitting next to Thor wearing a muzzle, but she could tell he was smiling at her, in return she winked at him and directed to Stark who was standing at the bar looking at her with his eyebrows crunched together. "Hello Stark, nice house, thank you for having me" Holmes said as politely as she could, if she was going to stay here she will have to play nice.

"The pleasure is mine, as long as you don't peel the skin off of anyone of my guests". Holmes gave him a warm smile that almost made Stark forget why she was dangerous.

"I am a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, not a serial killer, call me Mel" she extended her arm and he shook her hand.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Mel?" Stark asked, pointing at the incredible amount of bottles in his bar.

"No thank you, this round is on me, I make a mean mojito" and with this words glasses of said Drink appeared in front of all of the presents. After they all took a zip Mel heard Thor say "THIS DRINK I LIKE IT, ANOTHER!" and then smash his glass on the floor.  
Mel went to sit down at the table, and she sat across from Loki, who had also a drink but was unable to drink it because of his muzzle, she grinned at him. "Don't worry big guy, here's another one" she said to Thor still looking a Loki, and a mojito appeared in front of him. "Try not to smash this one onto the floor"

"Materialization" she heard someone said, and immediately looked at the one who said it, it was a man with glasses that looked shy and extremely nervous, she saw a coffee stain on his collar, not well done hair, and sweaty palms.

"Bruce Banner I suppose, yes I can materialize whatever I want as long as I know the proper way to assemble it, like this mojitos, they would taste like water and rum if I didn't know the actual recipe"

"So everything you materialize is because you know how to make it?"

"Yes, or sometimes I just materialize things that exist already, I just change their placement, let me show you" the folder he had in front of him disappeared and appeared again in front of Mel. He adjusted his glasses and said "Magnificent"

"Well if you would please stop showing off Agent Holmes, maybe, just maybe I could get over with the meeting and go back to my job which is not babysitting a bunch of drunken adults" said Fury.

"Sorry, please tell me why have I come here in request of the God with a King complex?" Loki sent her a killer look as she smiled at him.

"Loki, assures us that there is another threat to earth and claims that you are the missing piece to this team in order to win this battle, but he says that in order for you to be at your full capability he has to train you himself"

"How do we know that this is not just another one of his plans to conquer earth?"

"We don't, but I trust you and I know that if he gets slightly out of line you'll take care of him, merciless"

"Is that an order to me or a threat to him?"

"We'll call it both" Fury nodded at Thor and he removed the muzzle from Loki.

The man spoke and his voice gave Mel the chills, she had a copy of the videos from the time Loki tried to conquer the earth, and she had studied his every move, but hearing his voice in real life made her realize that the videos did not make him justice. "There are other threats in the universe, and Earth has proved to be a target for many species, I do not know a lot about this race but by the threats Heimdall could hear, they are powerful"

"Why do you suddenly care about earth Reindeer Games?" Stark asked. And Loki answered without taking his eyes off of Mel, who kept his stare. "I don't, but this threats have been also directed to Asgard, and from the incredibly amount of travels that have been made from Asgard to Earth, they would get an easy pass inside Asgard, and I am willing to make it up to the Allfather" he said this last word as if he had been punched in the gut, but contained the pain.

"With this said, I'll leave you now to whatever it is that you usually do, and try not to kill each other, I don't want to have to clean your messes up." said Fury as he exited through the terrace and went up to the roof where a helicopter was waiting for him.

"Well, I say we get drunk!" said Stark and opened a fridge full of beers. Mel walked to the fridge and was going to grab a beer when she was pulled back and a voice really close to her neck said: "We should start your training, now"

"Has anyone ever talked to you about personal space? Can I at least take my beer with me?" Mel said as she shook her arm of his grip and grabbed a beer.

"I guess you can" said Loki with a look of disapproval, and then turned around and walked out of the room with Mel following behind.

The target practice room was enormous and resistant; Mel could tell the concrete walls had titanium inside of them to avoid messes in other rooms of the house. "I will try to cast a spell on you, it would be a mild spell but it will be incredibly painful for you if you don't block it in time, which will teach you to block soon enough the next time." Loki told Mel as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Bring it on then" as soon as she said these words she saw Loki pull his arms back and as he pushed them forward he groaned in unexpected pain. Mel walked up to him and smiled.

"Mirrored force field, I casted it around you right before you shot the spell, otherwise you would've felt its presence, given your history with energy or magic as you call it. Mirrored force field means that anything you throw will come back to you, however you cannot be harmed by others while you're inside the force field, as you can tell I took it away otherwise I would not be able to stand so close to you"

"That was good, but what about this" he grabbed her by the throat, she couldn't cast a force field around him if he was touching her, instead she materialized a dagger and stabbed him with it.

"You stabbed me?!" Loki yelled as he let go of her, the man was now looking at the wound right above his gut.

"You tried choking me. You're not bleeding" Mel said with surprise and a note of disappointment.

"You sound rather disappointed midgardian, God's don't bleed" Loki replied as he placed a hand over the stab wound and healed himself.

"So, you're actually a God? Interesting"

"You doubt me?"

"Don't take it personal, I doubt anyone but me"

"Smart girl" he said with a smirk.

"Here, have a cold one" Mel, tossed him a beer which she had materialized from the fridge and took a zip from the one she brought with her. Loki catched the beer and opened it.

"What is this?" he said as he smelled it.

"It's fermented starch, we call it beer, tastes awesome and get's you drunk if you drink enough" Loki took a zip from his beer and said "It's not terrible". Mel smiled and drank from hers.

After a few minutes of silence Loki looked at her and said "Why don't you hate me like the others?"

"Hate you? I think you're brilliant. Except for the part where you know, you failed at conquering earth, but I think you had it right, humans do crave subjugation they just like to deny it"

"Does that mean you crave subjugation as well?" Loki said with a smirk.

"In some way or another we all do" Mel responded grinning back at him.

"In what way do you crave subjugation then?" Loki pushed his eyebrows together and came closer to her expecting an honest reply.

"That's a story for another time, I'm going to sleep now, had a long day" Mel said as she walked to the door.

"Mel" Loki said, her name rolled out of his mouth like honey and Mel turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"You have a bit of blood … well everywhere"

"And everyone just let me walk around covered in blood?" Mel said and as she walked out of the room she could hear Loki laughing.


	2. Naked

**This is the second chapter of the story, which I uploaded at the same time than the first.**

**I know the title it's a little misleading, but there is no erotic content in this chapter.**

**-Maro**

* * *

Mel had woken up early and found herself in a brilliant mood; she materialized her iPod and some speakers and played some Crystal Castles as she took a shower. She came out of the shower and was dancing as she tried to think on what to wear that day, as she was pulling the green blouse over her head she heard a voice say "What is that sound?" she nearly jumped at the sound of Loki's voice.

"For fuck's sake! How long have you been standing there?" she yelled as she made the iPod and the speakers disappear.

"Just came in, I didn't want to come in without you being fully clothed"

"Well, it happens to be that I was not fully clothed" Mel said as she pulled down the blouse.

"I never said I succeeded at such task" Loki said with a grin that made Mel doubt about his earlier statement.

"You could've knocked you know" Mel pointed out with her hands placed on her hips. Her combination of green blouse and leather pants inadvertently matched Loki's perfectly.

"I did, but the noise cancelled the knocking I suppose. Anyway we need to start the training, I want to know the limits of your power" he stated as he pulled the door open for Mel to walk out. "How gallant" Mel joked "We are having breakfast first, I'm starving" and with this said she exited the room into the hallway with Loki following behind her.

"How did you know about me?" Mel asked Loki as they went into the elevator.

"Thor asked Heimdall to keep an eye on his friends and S.H.I.E.L.D, a couple years ago you showed up, a person of great abilities. Thor comes down to my cell and tells me stories, and when he told me your story I started to keep an eye on you"

"You spied on me?" she looked at Loki, and though of all the times she watched the videos of him, studied his face, his voice, the way he moved, she didn't do it because she thought him a threat, she had an interest on him perhaps even romantic, and to think that he was doing almost the same thing with her. She didn't know how she was feeling, she only new she wanted to scream in joy, thing that never had happened to her.

"You could say so" Loki answered without a trace of regret in his voice. Mel locked her gaze into his and smirked

"Did you spy on me when I was naked?" Loki opened his eyes in surprise, he was not expecting that question at all. He took a look at the woman that was standing in front of her, dark hair, pale white skin, brown eyes, and average height for a human, she was skinny but he knew she was strong, and the way she enjoyed killing humans reminded him of himself. "No, I never did" he answered as Mel scouted his face for a trace of a lie.

"I will take your word for it this time, but I think you wanted to" Mel stated and before Loki could reply the elevator arrived to the kitchen, and as the doors opened they could hear Tony screaming, "THAT WAS MY FAVORITE COFFEE MUG THOR! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND BREAKING STUFF YOU LIKE!"

"In Asgard that's how we show our appreciation of the food and beverages" Thor replied

"Well, don't do it here" Stark said, while picking up pieces of his mug.

"I deeply apologize man of iron, from now on I'll express my appreciation only by words" Thor apologized.

"Oh brother, when are you going to learn how to behave properly and not act like the brute you are" Loki said as he and Mel entered the room. Stark and Thor instantly looked at them and Mel took a step away from Loki when she realized they were standing a bit too close for two people who met each other less than 24 hours ago.

"Loki, Lady Holmes! Come join us in our fast breaking, we have coffee and wonderful cakepans" Thor greeted them, he must surely love his brother as to be willing to overlook his insults.

"Ah Mel! Could you please?" Stark looked at her with his mug in his hands, begging for her to materialize a new one.

"How is it supposed to look like?" Mel asked as she grabbed a piece of broken mug.

"Jarvis, can you please show Mel how did my mug looked like before muscle man here smashed it on gratitude?" Stark said and immediately Jarvis pulled up a picture of a mug that had an inscription in handwriting that said "Happy father's day". Mel created a replica of the mug out of the pieces of broken mug.

"Do you have kids?" Mel asked, she couldn't imagine him being a father, let alone father of the year.

"No, hell no, I made this for my dad, he never really used it, so I use it now instead" Tony replied as he looked at the now restored mug and poured coffee on it, he then looked at Loki and said:

"If you don't like the pancakes you can always starve to death, frankly I prefer the second one" Loki was sitting next to Thor looking with disgust at the pancakes he was eating, he sighed and took one a put it on his plate, he cut it and put a piece in his mouth and swallowed with disgust.

"This is flavorless and extremely soft" said Loki as he pushed his plate farther from him, Mel looked at him, took his plate and poured some syrup on Loki's pancakes.

"There you go genius, try it again" Mel said, Loki looked at her in disapproval. "Do not make me shove them down your throat" she threatened him.

Reluctant, Loki brought another piece of pancake to his mouth and to his surprise it wasn't disgusting.

"Brother, try the coffee, it is marvelous!" Thor said as he poured some coffee in a mug for his brother. Loki zipped some of the coffee, looked at Mel and added:

"You humans are full of surprises"

It was their second week of training; Loki was learning her weaknesses and helped her turn them into strengths. There was a loud _BANG _followed by an explosion that sent both of them flying.  
Mel tried to get up, her head was spinning an she could hardly hear except for a loud 'beep' inside her brain, she pushed herself up just a bit and when she found those green eyes looking up at her, she realized she was on top of Loki. She saw Loki's lips move, but she couldn't hear him so she screamed to his ear.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Her tone of voice startled him for a minute, she yelled at him from the top of her lungs. He thought of taking her to Banner and get her ears examined but he didn't want her to move from where she was, he wanted her to stay there for a while longer, but chose to take her to banner instead. Loki pushed her aside and then lifted her up; she closed her eyes in his arms.

A light woke Mel up, she was blinded by it, and then she saw Banner with a flashlight pointing at her eyes.

"Are you trying to blind me?" Mel said, pushing Banners hand aside.

"She will be just fine, it was just a cognitive disruption caused by the explosion" Banner explained to Loki who was sitting next to Mel's bed. "I'll leave you too now, I promised Stark I would help him with a new prototype" and exited the room.

"Well I guess next time I won't try to fight a discharge of energy with another" Mel said trying to lift herself up "My head is killing me"

"Will this work?" said Loki handing her two pills that to Mel's surprise were aspirin.

"Yes, how did you…"

"Know? Well you materialized about a dozen of these when you were unconscious" Mel remembered that time that woke up covered in ice-cream, or the time that she was knocked out by two men and when she woke up they were roasted corpses.

"Yeah, I seem to do that when I'm unconscious"

"Interesting" said Loki as brought one hand to his face.

"What is so interesting about that?" Mel asked

"You need to learn how to control your ability even when you are unconscious, it could be compromising to have you burn down everything when we're sleeping" Loki said almost to himself.

"Since when do you care about them dying?" As she spoke this words Loki looked up at her in confusion.

"I don't" he said, his eyes locked onto hers, he was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans. He had stopped using his armor everyday when he had gotten to his room and found a complete new wardrobe that Mel had materialized for him with a note that said '_It worries me that you don't change your underwear', _even though Loki knew she was joking he started using the clothes she had given him and he wore them good.

They stared at each other for about a minute which to Mel seemed like an eternity, until the door opened and Thor walked in, and when he looked at both of them on the bed said:

"Oh, my apologies, Lady Pepper told me to let you know dinner is ready, but I'll tell them you won't be joining us"

"Thor, wait!" Mel yelled before he closed the door "We'll be right behind you" Thor looked at his brother and lifted his eyebrows.

"As she said" Loki said and Thor brought his shoulders up as he walked into the hallway.

"What was that?" Mel asked Loki as she stood up from the bed.

"What are you talking about?"

"That look Thor gave you, what was that about?"

"The idiotic mind of Thor is a mystery to me" Loki lied. "Let's go, they are waiting for us"

When they got to the dining room, the whole team was there, Pepper and Stark were sitting next to each other, right from tony was Banner, then Rogers and next to Thor there were two empty spaces who were left for Loki and Mel (since no one else would seat next to Loki but Thor) next to the seat that was meant for Mel there was Agent Romanoff, and Barton.

"I'm Pepper Potts, you must be Mel" Pepper greeted them as they went into the dining room, Mel could tell she was avoiding Loki at all costs who disinterested by 'midgardian' behavior was sitting down next to Thor.

"I am, is very nice to finally meet you" Mel replied, she decided that she will have to play nice with the team as she will be staying with them, but she never counted on Pepper to be so welcoming and nice.

"I was out of town for the past few weeks, so now that I'm back I decide to give all of you a proper welcome to our house, I know that Tony lacks social skills, unless it involves drinking" Rogers let out a laugh and then apologized.

The food was delicious and Mel found herself quite enjoying the evening, she surely felt the champagne taking effect inside of her, but not as much as to let the others notice it, except for Loki who found weird how warm and social she was acting. By the end of the evening everyone was suffering the effects of the champagne plus the innumerable rounds of mojitos that they had Mel serve because "Pepper has never tried your mojitos!" (everyone but Loki, who had taken his time with the glasses of champagne) and when she tried to go to the bathroom and started laughing cause she couldn't get up Loki decided it maybe was time for her to go to sleep.

"I think you should go to sleep" Loki whispered to her and then Mel realized that he was probably right since she couldn't even walk.

"I think so too" she blabbed, but Loki was able to understand her. He carried her in his arms half unconscious for the second time that day, but this time she had her arms around his neck and was holding him tight.

"What's the deal with those too?" Loki heard Stark as Thor, and in his drunken madness Thor replied

"They are in love!" Loki smiled to himself and exited the room but he could picture the look of shock on Stark's face, and heard Rogers asking "Is that even legal?"

Love? Loki didn't know if what he felt was love yet, but he was growing fond of Mel. When he got to her room he placed her on the bed, she woke up and stared at him with drunken eyes, Mel sat on the bed and attempted to take her shirt off, when she was half way done and got stuck said:

"Will you help me?"

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, staring at her with a straight face.

"I'm taking my clothes off"

"What for?"

"To sleep, I don't like sleeping in my day clothes. ugh can you help me with my pants?" Mel replied as she tried to unbutton her pants unsuccessfully.

"Are you sure about this?" Loki asked

"Do I look like I can do it myself?" Mel said as she tried to get rid of the shirt that was stuck in her neck. Loki shook his head and pulled the shirt off and throwing it onto the couch that was in Mel's room.

Mel suddenly felt the weight of the alcohol taking the best of her and she laid down, closing her eyes for just a second.

"I still think you want to see me naked" Mel said before slipping into unconsciousness.


	3. A cure for a hangover

**You've reached it, there is sexual content in this chapter so I'm warning you.**

**If you decide to read it, skip this and go to the story [Spoiler alert, not really but yes]**

**If you decide not to read it and wait until I upload the next chapter you will need to know that Mel and Loki had shower sex and everyone liked it, specially you, even if you're not reading it.**

**-Maro**

* * *

Mel woke up with her brain pounding against her skull, she felt like a truck had run her over. "Fuck I'll never drink like that again" she opened her eyes to find a set of green eyes staring at her.

"You smell like rancid alcohol" said Loki with disgust on his face.

"What are you doing here? Are you naked?!" she tried to remember what happened last night, but all she could remember was singing "Eye of The Tiger" with Tony Stark. Loki uncovered himself letting Mel see his perfect torso, her eyes locked into Loki's chest before she realize he was not naked, she didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed about his black boxers.

"You asked me to stay the night" Loki replied. Mel took courage and finally asked what she was feared of asking.

"Did we… you know? Had sex?" she looked into Loki's eyes fearing an answer.

"You'd know if I would've had sex with you" he said with a grin to which Mel responded with a look of incredulity. She sat on the bed and appeared a glass of water and a couple aspirins to help with the hangover.

"I feel terrible" she said.

"You look terrible" Loki replied and Mel looked at him with a look that warned him to be quiet, but the look didn't last for too long, as soon as she had finished drinking the glass of water she felt it coming up again.

"I'm gonna throw up" she warned Loki, and soon she was vomiting her whole stomach, she prepared to feel the disgusting vomit going through the covers and onto her skin but instead she heard a splash noise. She wiped the tears that were in her eyes and realized she was in the bathroom, and Loki was behind her holding her hair.

"How…?"  
"I transported you here as soon as you warned me about vomiting"

"Oh god I'm sorry I'm so embarrassed" Mel was feeling terrible, one thing was acting all cool with that beautiful God, and another was bearing the memories of him listening to her singing Eye of The Tiger (to which she only knew less than half of the lyrics) and then seeing her like this, she would much rather suffer in silence on her own.

"It's no bother, you need to take a shower, it will help you to wake up, and to get rid of that smell"

"Okay, but I'm going to brush my teeth first" when she tried to stand up and the whole room shook underneath her, she almost fell over, she would've if Loki hadn't been there.

"Am I still drunk?" Mel asked, more to herself than to Loki, she was used to talking to herself out loud, but this time Loki answered.

"Quite possibly" said Loki as he handled her a toothbrush with toothpaste on it.

"Thanks" Mel said as she took the toothbrush off his hand and brushed her teeth.

When she was done brushing her teeth she looked at Loki who was looking at her attentively, Loki took a deep breath and said:

"I think I should help you with that shower" it was more of a statement than a suggestion. Mel almost choked on her spit as she was trying to spit out the last bit of toothpaste foam from her mouth.

"Why?"

"You could fall in the shower and die" Loki said with a straight face, making eye contact with her through the mirror.

"Seems a bit radical don't you think?" Mel said. She was not going to refuse the God's offer but she could at least make him work for it.

"Your kinesthetic capabilities are not at their 100%, it is highly possible that you might slip in the shower" If that sentence didn't sound extremely logical, Mel could've swore that the God only wanted to see her naked.

"I think you just want to see me naked" as she spoke these words, Loki smirked.

"You seem to say that a lot. If it seems unfair to you, then I shall be naked as well" Oh so he was planning something, and he was not being subtle about it.

"Okay" Mel said with a smirk, It's not like they were wearing a lot of clothing since he was only wearing his black tight boxers and she was in her underwear, besides she would be lying to herself if she denied the fact that she had been throwing quick glances at Loki's boxers despite her trying to keep her eyes on his.

Loki turned around, opened the shower doors and turned the water on, giving Mel a perfect view of his perfect backside; she could see every perfectly defined muscle in his back following the dent of his spine ending in two perfect back dimples. His muscles moved with his body in harmony as he turned the knob of the shower and touched the water with his hand.

"I guess it's warm enough now, hop in" She knew she had to be the first to hop into the shower but she didn't want to be the first one to be fully naked specially after seeing the perfect back and torso of the God of Mischief.

"Look away" Mel said to Loki, all of a sudden feeling self conscious about her skinny body. She had never really been like that, until now apparently. Loki left out a quiet sigh and looked slightly away from Mel even though he could still see her in his peripheral view. Mel quickly took off her underwear and hoped in the hot shower as fast as she could, burning her skin just a little. She could feel her heart beating fast and it became hard to breathe, why was her body reacting this way now? She felt like a high school girl about to lose her virginity. "Oh god" she heard her say and suddenly snapped out of her pre-hyperventilating trance, she didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Are you listening into my thoughts?" Loki asked, he sounded preoccupied

"No, I was just…. I thought you said… never mind" she didn't know what to say that didn't make her sound like a complete idiot. Loki opened the door, completely naked, and Mel tried to keep her eyes on his eyes even if his were looking shamelessly throughout her body. He smiled as he hoped into the shower and stood right in front of her, splashes of water hitting his face. "Perfect" he whispered to her ear. Mel felt her body shiver and goosebumps appeared on her skin as Loki placed his cold hands against the now hot skin of her hips and brought her closer to him. She placed her hands on his cold chest and completely got lost into his gaze, ignoring the length of him pressing against her core. Loki pressed his lips against hers and they let their tongues entangle with each other as desire filled their bodies.

"I've seen you" said Loki with a grin "I've seen you looking at those videos of me, studying me, learning my movements. Oh and the way you grinned at me when you first saw me, I could see it in your eyes, the flame of desire burning inside of you" Mel was speechless, she could finally see the Loki she had seen in those S.H.I.E.L.D screens, the twisted smile and the eyes that craved control, if she ever craved subjugation it was this moment right now. Loki's lips were an inch away from her and she could smell his minty breath as he let out a soft laugh and whispered as his eyes scouted hers "Did you ever wonder how it would feel like? How it would feel to have me inside of you? Because I have"

Mel's mouth was slightly open with surprise as Loki said the last words. Her brain was still trying to make sense out of everything that was happening. "you said… you said you never saw me naked" the moment she muttered this words a stronger laugh left Loki's throat as he threw his hands to his side saying "I lied, I am the God of lies" with a smile in his eyes he pulled Mel's wet hair back and placed a soft kiss on her lips and repeated "I lied". Loki's hands trailed across her body, Loki gripped his cold fingers around her thighs when he reached them, and brought her up, placing her legs on top of his hips and her back pressed against the wall out of the hot water.

The cold body pressing her against the cold wall, and the absence of hot water made her shiver. Loki looked at the goosebumps that now covered her skin and softly kissed her shoulder, slowly moving up to her neck. When his mouth reached her neck he stopped kissing her and said "I will warm your body up, don't worry". His voice resonating against her neck and the cold lips that followed them, made her soul melt. She couldn't manage to say a word fearing that she may ruin the moment, instead she let out a soft moan that indicated pleasure.

Loki rocked his hips against hers pressing his growth against her center, her nails digging into the skin that covered his shoulder plates and his grip so strong against her hips that might leave mild bruising. "say you want me, I want to hear it" said Loki in between his teeth "You owe me that". Without thinking twice Mel answered "Loki, I want you" her words ended with an almost inaudible cry as her legs wrapped around him and he pushed himself inside of her.

Their bodies turned into one as they lost themselves in each other's arms. The minty scent that emanated from Loki's body wrapped her completely, intoxicating her. They submerged into a sea of moans, pleasure and desire. Loki thrusting in and out of her as she moved her hips rhythmically, their gaze locked into each other's eyes as their release came in an explosion of lust and desire.

Loki pressed his lips against hers one more time and held her in his arms as he placed both of them down the stream of hot water. "Loki?" Mel said while catching her breath. Loki looked at her in response, his chest inflating as his lungs demanded more air. "we still got to take a shower"

"I could get used to showers like this" said Loki, his sentence pausing in between breath takes and flashed a smile at Mel.


	4. We are saving humanity alright

**Wow, the views on the story have spiked which I like, but I would also like to hear from you guys, are you enjoying it? **

**I know I am.**

**so, no warnings in this chapter, but it was a fun chapter to write it certainly plays a big part to the whole of the story.**

**Cheers**

**-Maro**

* * *

Loki and Mel were on the elevator that took them to the kitchen, their stomachs growling as they stood next to each other flashing mischievous smiles. The doors opened and they walked into the kitchen where they found Stark, Banner, Barton and Thor sitting at the table looking like death. Rogers was making coffee for everyone. "Why are you not dead like us?" a puffed-eye Stark groaned at Mel as she walked in smiling, making her realize that she should still be hangover regardless of the activities that took place that morning.

"I… I don't know" Mel answered in confusion as she looked at Loki who smirked, grabbed two cups of coffee and handed one over to Mel with a smile that she returned. They proceeded to sit down on the table in their usual place, next to Thor.

"Maybe I can answer that" Said Steve as he sat down next to a puzzled Stark placing a cup of coffee in front of him and another in front of Stark. "My room is right on top of yours Mel". Loki grinned at Rogers whose eyes moved from Mel to Loki and shook his head in disapproval.

"What does that mean?" asked Stark who was starting to get worried about the smiles the two sociopaths were giving to Steve. Suddenly Loki was pushed forwards by a strong pat on the back that the half awaken Thor gave him, Thor was smiling at them both as he spoke."Good job brother"the words that came out from the God's mouth enlightened Stark and the rest of the group, who suddenly realized what was happening.

"Congratulations" said Barton to Loki with a smile and lifted his cup of coffee to take a zip that came back out as a result of Rogers hitting him on the back.

"Did you two…" said stark making a disgusted face "here, in my tower?" Stark looked at Banner almost begging him to say something, and then he said it, Banner said the words. "I'm afraid that I will have to let Fury know about this, he might consider you being compromised" As these words were spoken, Mel felt a thump in her stomach and for the first time in her life she feared what Fury might do. Loki held her hand and dragged her out of the room, leaving the group of men to discuss what they needed to do.

"I will not sit down and listen to their opinions." Said Loki pacing towards the elevator and muttered something that sounded like "Lesser creatures", Mel was holding his hand almost running to keep his pace. They got into the elevator and Loki punched the wall with his free hand, leaving a dent in the wall. His hand clenching against hers made Mel's skin burn, but this was better than what fury might do to them, if she was never going to see Loki again she'd at least have that bruise across her hand.

"I think you might be over reacting" she finally dared to say it, her nearly broken hand, the elevator and the now almost destroyed room complemented her statement. Loki looked at her with fire in his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers; he took a breath and proceeded to speak: "This is not overreacting, I could've killed them right there, but I didn't." Mel knew how Loki felt, but she also knew they needed a plan, as of now they both were being seen as a threat in the eyes of the Avengers.

"Loki…" Mel said in an authoritarian tone of voice that made Loki stand back and look at her attentive. "It is not time to act like this, if fury demands us to be apart what are you willing to do?" Loki brought a hand to his chin and spoke to himself, "I guess my plans will have to take place a lot sooner than anticipated".

"What plans? Loki?" Mel suddenly thought about what Loki said there was a new threat to earth and she was the missing piece, Fury thought Loki meant the missing piece of the Avengers, but under the circumstances it was clear now. Before Loki could answer her question Mel left out a laugh and said "We are not saving the Earth are we?" Loki smiled and his eyes shined with joy.

"Oh, but we are saving humanity alright, we are saving humanity from itself"

"And this time would be different than four years ago, because…?"

"Because I have you now, but first we have to escape these apes" Loki traced his fingers along her face and this time was Mel the one that planted a kiss on his lips.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH" Loki cried in pain as an electrical current ran throughout his nervous system. He learned how to block Mel's force fields a while ago, forcing her to use other ways of attack which at this moment was a discharge of energy running through his nerves, he would've died if he had been human.

Mel was leaning against a wall, she was wearing the leather pants and black tank top that formed part of her usual training outfit. The woman was staring at Loki, waiting until he could stand back on his feet. As a British voice interrupted them, "Miss Holmes, Director Fury wants to talk to you" Jarvis suddenly said.

"I'll be right there" Mel replied, then looked to Loki and asked "are you gonna wait for me here or where can I find you?"

"I'll be in my room" Loki said as he pulled himself up and walked her to the door.

They went separate ways as she went up the elevator to the meeting room. Mel expected she would hear from Fury soon after the morning Rogers told on her and Loki, however her contract never specified anything about sleeping with Gods who were classified as global threat.

She walked into the meeting room to find Fury staring out the glass wall into the city of New York, he was alone. "Director Fury" Mel said as the door closed behind her.

"I expect you know why I am here, talking to you"

"Would it have something to do with the events that took place four days ago?" Fury turned around and sent a fulminating look at her.

"Tell me Agent Holmes, in what moment did it occur to you that it was a good idea to become intimate with the number one threat to earth" Fury was starting to live up to his name and Mel would be terrified if it wasn't because of her ability which have gotten her in the habit of not being afraid of anyone.

"Sunday morning, obviously" as she spoke this words she could see a vein pulsating in fury's forehead. He took a step closer to Mel and tried to keep himself from yelling which only resulted in him being more menacing. "Loki is a manipulative psychotic liar, I cannot have the only agent that can fully stop him being involved with him, because as far as we know the only threat this world faces is him, and if you keep this behavior you will be on the list right next to him"

"Is this a threat Director?" Mel asked

"No, because it will not happen, as of now Loki is returning with Thor to Asgard, against his will for obvious reasons. If there is a threat to earth we'll deal with it ourselves" Mel acted in horror, doing everything in her power to hide from fury her true intentions, and the timeline to meet Loki was almost due. Mel directed herself to the door when she felt drowsy and leaned against a chair "Concentrated barbituric acid, it goes through the body by osmosis, somewhat like LSD. It's a very powerful sedative, you can't use your powers if your body is not responding" Fury spoke as Mel fell to the ground, she couldn't feel her limbs and her eyes were slowly closing, last thing she saw was an explosion and she thought she heard Loki's voice before drifting into unconsciousness.


	5. You did everything wrong

**Wow! I am impressed by how many views my story has and thank you all.  
I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I've been very busy but here you are.  
It's not too big but I will try to write a few more over the weekend.**

**No warnings on this one.**

**cheers!**

* * *

Mel woke up wrapped around green silk covers in a room she'd never seen before, the walls were covered in books and there was a dim light coming from a couple of lamps that were on each bedside table. She tried to stand up and go to the bathroom but her legs failed and she ended up on the cold marble floor, probably a side effect from the tranquilizer.

The door in front of her opened and a pair of dark leather boots stood in front of her, she looked up to meet with those electric green eyes and she smiled at him as she said "well, my legs are not working".

"No. After I left you I went back to my room to find Thor who told me that I was not welcomed In this world anymore and had to go back to Asgard, had to fight my way to you and when I found you, you were on the floor. I transported us here immediately" Loki brought her into the bathroom where a tub as big as a small pool was filled with hot water, it smelled liked some herbs had been put in it.

"What's in the water?" Mel asked

"You were out of it for four days, I've been bathing you with some asgardian herbs every day to help your body go back to normal" Four days, it may be the paralysis effect of the tranquilizer, Mel thought as Loki took off her clothes. Her mind was still numb and she couldn't think of doing anything else but let the man in front of her take her clothes off and carry her into the hot water.

"What is this place" Mel asked Loki as her eyes shifted through the room, it was about the biggest bathroom she'd ever seen.

With a smile in his face Loki replied "This is a small hide-out I made for myself the last time I was in Midgard" Loki was brushing Mel's hair with a brush that smelled like mint and left a minty smell imprinted on her it reminded Mel of Loki's smell, maybe this is why he always smelled like that.

"Small?" Mel asked, still perplexed by the immensity of just the one room she was in.

"If you could see the buildings in Asgard, you would see that this hide-out is small" Loki carried her out from the water and a green silk negligee appeared in his hands.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me" said Mel pointing at the gown that laid across Loki's arms.

"This is a much more suitable nightwear for my companion than the things you normally wear" Said Loki in an authoritarian tone of voice to which Mel replied with a mocking laugh.

"I'm not wearing that, ever." Said Mel as a black cotton large t-shirt materialized on her body. Loki looked at it with disapproving eyes but chose to put away the negligee instead of making the woman in front of him wear it. "Good choice" said Mel and added "are you gonna show me this place, or what?" as she stood up and walked to the door of the bathroom. Not until she stood up did Loki realize that the shirt Mel was wearing was the one he was wearing the night before their first intimate encounter, and to his surprise he found that extremely attractive.

"you can walk now" Loki said still running his eyes through her body, trying to figure out what was so attractive about the shirt she was wearing, it didn't even fit her.  
"I've been able to walk since I was in the bath tub, I just let you carry me out cause you didn't ask me if I could walk" Loki raised his eyebrows and smirked at her response, but suddenly his facial expression change, he place a finger to his lower lip and walked towards her. "it shows that you are mine" he said and Mel clenched her jaw and crunched her eyebrows together in confusion to why her not walking had anything to do with his statement and feeling a bit offended by how he seemed to think she was his possession. Loki continued, "The shirt, that's why I found it so attractive". Mel's lips formed an "O" as she realized what he was talking about, she gave him a teasing smile and walked out of the door saying "I'm not your possession Loki" and then looked back when she didn't feel him following her "and don't stare at my butt like that".

"I do what I want" said Loki as he caught up to her and slapped her butt as he passed her, and saying "Well, this is the bedroom; follow me to the rest of the house". Mel grinned and said "You're impossible" as she followed him out the door.

* * *

"Tell me about that plan of yours" Loki said to Mel with inquisitive eyes. They were sitting at a large table and were eating dinner, the dining room had marble floors and walls that had scripted on them the story of Asgard, Loki told Mel a short version of the story. He seemed incredibly attached to Asgard.  
Mel almost choked on the piece of meat she was eating as he asked about her plan. So he knew more than she thought.

"What plan?" said Mel with that innocent smile of hers. She used that smile to get out of compromising situations but this time it seemed to work the other way around.

"Don't you ever dare use deception on me, I am the God of Lies" Loki's teeth were clenched, he had put his silverware down and he was starring at her with his hands turned into fists. His eyes locked on hers and she held his stare with the same intensity he was looking at her.

"In that case, don't ask me questions you already know the answer to" she hissed at him and to her surprise Loki's body relaxed and with a smile said. "I don't know all of the details"

Mel raised her eyebrows, so he didn't know exactly what her plan was. Mel took a deep breath and started talking: "If I'm going to tell you this, I do not want any interruptions while I'm talking" Loki nodded in understanding. "You did everything wrong, you can't just walk into a world, proclaim yourself king and expect people to just be okay with that. You tried to conquer and you tried to frighten the people into submission, but you never thought that some people do not like submission, that's why you lost.  
If we want the earth we need to earn its respect and trust. We save them from something bigger than themselves. It cannot be from outer space because humans will forget about it and move on. No, it has to be something linked to earth, something that they can only blame themselves for, we need to use them and when all of their hope is lost, we save them, we give them hope again, and where does their hope rest? Their hope rest in us, they look up to us as their saviors and they accept us as rulers of this world.  
Asgard nor the avengers can take away our title when the people of this world are the ones who want to be ruled by us, the ones who sing about us and tell stories about our victory."

Mel took a zip of wine and placed her arms together on the table. Loki was now able to ask questions. "What are we going to save them from?" Mel smiled, she was waiting for that question.  
"Everything that humans have is their beliefs. And it is of common belief that someday, somehow there will be an infection that targets humans, turning them into undying flesh-eating creatures. We create that infection, we create a Zombie Apocalypse Loki." She was grinning at him and for a second the two people sitting at the table had the impression of looking at themselves in a mirror, they were both wearing the exact same facial expression, eyes darkened and a grin of desire, desire of power, of conquer. Loki nodded in sign of approval and the two of them ate the rest of their dinner in silence, submerged in thoughts of grandeur and power.


End file.
